Locations
The Midlands The Broadbottom Fiefdom Recent History (The Coups): Traditionally calm for a Midland fief, the Broadbottom Fiefdom had been under the rule of Bruce Broadbottom for a number of years. During this time, the region did well. Being centrally located within the Midlands and having roads running north-south, the region is fortunate to have a fair degree of trade pass through for such a small area. This changed, however, when the Duke's nephews became involved. James and Johnson Kragmire both grew up in the region, but wanted something more out of life than that of a Midland "noble." And so, as is commonplace in the midlands, they decided to seize control of the fief from their Uncle. Due to the familial nature of the conflict, a trial-by-combat was conducted. James and Johnson chose a mercenary by the name of Bandor as their champion. Bruce chose the captain of his knights. Ultimately, the brothers were recognized as champions in the eyes of the gods...but whispers in the fiefdom speak of illegitimate means being employed to offer advantage to the brothers. Bruce took his own life out of shame. But Johnson was not like his brother. Being co-duke wasn't enough for him, he wanted the entire fiefdom to himself...and so he kicked his brother out and exiled him from his lands. James did not leave for long, however. After a brief period of exile, James returned with a plan for a second coup. He gathered supporters from Brickleberry and North Yander Town to take a fort to the northeast. and began making mischief for his brother. Enter Sindor and Company, a Merchantile/Mercenary Guild. Originally brought into the region for the rewards Johnson was offering for solving the problems James was creating. James instead hires them to his side (a Duke with no trade has little to offer). With their help, James' forces ambush a large number of Johnson's troops including Bandor. James emerges victorious, and Johnson's forces are decimated. His castle lies nearly empty. But his hired help was less(Thorvar waz here) loyal than he expected, and someone made a better offer. Melody Broadbottom is the daughter of Bruce Broadbottom, and has such has a more legitimate claim to the fiefdom. Using Sindor and Company, Melody hatches a plan to take care of both of her opponents. By using Sindor and Company and the siege on the castle as a distraction, she will destroy James' troops with ease (from within and without). Then, when her knight's arrive from the south, she will take the castle from whatever troops remain. Her plan is supremely successful. Places of Note: Broadbottom Castle: The castle of the Duke of Broadbottom. A small, but sturdy keep. The castle has stood for some time. Brickleberry: A small rural town located along the river. During the farming seasons, the trademark crops of the midlands are grown (wheat, potatoes, and yams). North Yander Town: A town located at the top of the small mountains of northern Broadbottom. Lead by a kindly elder who likes to party. Offered "exemption" from Johnson's taxes in exchange for cooperation with James' cause. Broadbottom Outpost: The trading outpost in the region. Being centrally located in the midlands, Broadbottom receives a fair amount of trade for a fiefdom of its size. Merchant groups come and go from here as one of many stops along their routes. The Monastery: A strange place. It seems to be a mishmash of all of the religions in Harold, all crammed into one place. They bicker often, but maintain a sizable collection of literature and maps which they copy and sell as a means of income. Travelers will be asked if they wish to undertake the Challenge of the Chalice, a ritual of unknown nature and origin. What could this chalice be? People of Broadbottom: Bruce Broadbottom (Deceased): The previous Duke of the region. Generally perceived as a reasonable guy, and a decent Duke. Overthrown in a Coup by his nephews and took his life out of shame. Duke Johnson Kragire/Broadbottom: The current Duke of the fiefdom. Brother of James Kragmire and nephew to the previous Duke Bruce Broadbottom. Claims the name Broadbottom as a sign of his "legitimate" rule. James Kragmire/Broadbottom (MIA): Exiled by his brother, Johnson Kragmire, following their coup against the previous Duke. Seeks to overthrow his brother. Took the name of Broadbottom during his first coup. Melody Broadbottom: Daughter of the previous Duke, Bruce Broadbottom, and legitimate heir to the fiefdom. A scholar by trade, she seeks to retake her rightful place as Baroness. Travels with her Eagle, Ray, whom she seems to be able to communicate with at some level. Stanley Quinn (Deceased): A local hunter and friend of Melody Broadbottom. Liked nearly universally as a "Great guy and excellent hunter." He seems to know everyone in the area. Killed in combat against the last of the wolves under James' commission while storming a bandit camp (may he rest in peace).